A convergent total synthesis is described for lithospermic acid, a natural product isolated as the active component of a crude plant extract which has been used as a contraceptive agent by Indian tribes of Nevada. The preparative studies will provide many derivative for biological evaluations, and perhaps aid researchers investigating the modes of actions for this unique substance. Considerable information concerning the chemistry of lithospermic acid will be discovered as a direct result of these efforts.